Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to an apparatus and method for stretching and exercising a human body. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an apparatus for gravity-assisted stretching of a human body, particularly upright stretching of at least a portion of the user's torso, including one or more lumbar muscles and muscles of pelvic region of the user. This disclosure also relates to a method of manufacturing the apparatus for gravity-assisted stretching. Moreover, this disclosure concerns a method of using the apparatus for gravity-assisted upright stretching of at least a lower back of the user and decompression of one or more herniated discs of the user.
Description of Related Art
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Today, the market offers a numerous devices for stretching a human body, particularly devices for stretching a lower back of human body. These devices can be mechanical or electromechanical and employ various methods for stretching and exercising their users. Some of the devices use the concept of weight resistance, while others can use plyometric resistance or gravity assistance in implementing their stretching therapy functions.
One of most common devices for stretching is an inversion therapy device. The inversion therapy device operates by inverting the human body of the user and suspending him in an upside down position for a predetermined period. In this position, the spine and related muscles can be unloaded, relaxed, and stretched to achieve positive treatment effects. Unfortunately, the inversion therapy devices are uncomfortable and difficult to operate, especially for those who suffer from overweight. Moreover, oftentimes, the inversion therapy devices can be dangerous or even harmful for the users.
While in an upside down position, the heart of the user slows down, while the blood pressure is increased. These effects can cause the heart to move blood through the body at a force greater than it is used to do. People suffering from hypertension or other heart-related disorders may develop unwanted medical conditions while using the inversion therapy device. For example, the inversion therapy devices can cause a stroke for people with hypertension. It was also found that the inversion therapy causes elevated pressure in the eyes and exacerbates such conditions as glaucoma or retinal detachment. In addition, the inversion therapy devices can also increase a pressure in an inner ear, which may cause discomfort or aggravate ear-related health problems.